The Movie
by The Patil Twins
Summary: Piper McLean's dad is pushing her into the acting business and to be honest, Piper sucks at acting and she doesn't really want to be in the big movie her dad is directing. Her demigod life is colliding with her normal life and Piper doesn't know how to deal with it. But what will happen when Piper's Sparky steps in? Jiper. Oneshot. Ft. Percabeth.


**The Movie**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters!**

 **Note: Piper McLean is the queen! This oneshot is in her POV!**

 **Hello, people! So, if you didn't know, this is a little Jiper oneshot that I decided to write just 'cause, you know, I LOVE JIPER and I've been meaning to write one for a long time...in case you're new, this is usually the part where I tell you about my life's problems and how I HATE school. I only had homework for science and ELA today and that was pretty easy, so I got time and decided to do...THIS! Also, I need someone to understand my pain, so COMMENT IF YOU HATE P.E! I hate it and my legs are so sore! P.E. just makes me realize how out of shape I am, even though I'm as thin as a stick. Anyways, onto the oneshot:**

* * *

"What's the matter, Piper? You said it was urgent," Annabeth says.

Piper sighs, "Okay, so, you know how my dad is a really famous actor?"

"You mean that guy named Tristan McLean?" Annabeth jokes.

"That's him. Anyways, he wants me to do a movie and he's already scheduled a conference with the producer of that film." She pulls her choppy brown hair out of her face.

"Let me guess, you don't wanna do that film?" Annabeth guesses.

"I don't wanna do any film! I have no interest in the art of acting!" Piper exclaims. "I already have a ton of thing on mind!"

Annabeth picks a pencil and piece of paper, "Like?"

"Like Camp Half-Blood. The war. I still can't get a good 8 or 9 hours of sleep at night because I have nightmares. Plus, I'm trying to improve my sword-fighting and teach you surfing. I'm trying to get better at snowboarding as well. And also to have a successful relationship with Jason."

"Basically your entire demigod life?" Annabeth starts drawing.

"You can say that. I gotta decide which college I wanna go to and…" She trails off.

"Just reminding you, you also have a date with Jason tonight and this Friday as well. Oh! School is starting next week You need to study for your finals because they're right after Spring Break. Which is this week, by the way," Annabeth adds.

"See what I mean? I'm as busy as bee! Maybe I'll just have to tell my dad that I can't do this. But I don't really have an excuse. My dad won't believe me if I say I'm busy because of school. And he can't know I'm a demigod," Piper exhales sharply before going back to her math homework.

"Wait! I have an idea! You can tell him-"

Piper's temper, which she was trying to keep under control, burst out, "Anna! No! We are not doing this! Aphrodite specifically told me not to. It'll crush my dad!"

"Telling him no for this big movie is also going to crush him," Annabeth points out.

Piper sighs, "What do I do, then?"

"Follow what I say. Meet me in the Poseidon cabin with Jason after your date. I have to draw out a plan," she left the Aphrodite cabin with a _thump!_ She looked at the time. With a yawn, Piper went to get ready for the date.

* * *

 _After Jason and Piper's date_

"Here, I'll walk you to your cabin," Jason said as he took hold of Piper's hand.

"Actually...I was gonna walk you," Piper looked into his electric blue eyes.

He laughed, "Usually, gentlemen walk the ladies, not ladies walk the gentlemen."

"Well, Jason, let me tell you, the girl your dating here doesn't like to follow rules or protocol. I'm a dangerous girl," She tells him.

"That, I believe. You can walk me."

Piper holds his hand as she drags him to the Cabin #3. He looks confused and adjusts his glasses as if they weren't working.

"Annabeth wants to talk to me-us about something," She explains.

He still doesn't look sure as Piper knocks on the door and it immediately opens.

"Hey, Jason, bro!" Percy yells, his mouth full of chips as he and Jason do their little "bro!" fist bump. Piper walks past them and find Annabeth in the living room watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn. She finally acknowledges her presence and gestures for Piper to sit.

"So, what's your plan?" Piper asks her, sitting down.

She ties her hair into a ponytail. "Well, it's pretty straightforward-hey, Jason-you...tell your dad you're a demigod."

"What? What is this about?" Jason asks, even more confused than he was when Piper had knocked on the door of the Poseidon cabin earlier.

"Bro, just calm down. Wise Girl will explain everything here," Percy stuffs another handful of chips into his mouth as Annabeth wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"Annabeth, I know you're like a genius, but this ain't happening."

She shrugs "Piper, it's the only way! I guess I was a genius. Note the past tense in that sentence."

"Holf on, hof on! Annafaf is fif a fenius fere!"

Annabeth sighs really loudly, "Percy, close your mouth and chew. Then, talk to us."

AFter five minutes of crunching, Percy finally speaks. "I was saying that Annabeth is still a genius here."

"Can someone please explain what's going on? Why is Piper saying no to Annabeth's idea? Wait, Pipes, why do you need to tell your dad you're a demigod in the first place?" he cocks his eyebrow, looking very cute, Piper thought.

"See?" Piper looked pointedly at Annabeth.

"Then, I'm sorry, Piper, I don't know what to do." Annabeth starts eating popcorn. "Want some?"

"No, thanks," Piper declined. "Just had dinner. Can you explain what we're talking about to Jason while I get water?"

"Finally," Piper heard Jason say as she walked into the kitchen. After chugging down a small bottle of water, she headed back into the living room and sat down.

"That makes so much more sense! Pipes, I'm-"

She looks at him lovingly, "No, Sparky, you don't have to. Annabeth, I think I'll just do what you said. I'll tell my dad the truth."

"Piper, you realize you don't have to tell him such a big thing over a small thing like a movie," Annabeth pops more popcorn into her mouth

"I have to do this. But only on one condition," Piper nervously clasps her hands together.

"And what's that?" Percy wonders.

"Jason will come with me," She looks into Jason's eyes with a look of hope plastered across her face.

"Of course, Pipes. Anything for you," he tenderly touches her hand.

* * *

 _The next day_

"Okay, we can do this. We can do this," Piper tell Jason for umpteenth time.

He puts his hands on my shoulder, "No we, you. I'm kinda like your moral support person here."

"Okay, Sparky. Me," She presses her lips to his just as the downstairs door opens.

"I'm home, Pipes! You wanted to talk!" he yells upstairs.

"Coming, dad!" Piper beats Jason down the stairs and smirks at him.

She hugs him, "Ah! Mr. Grace! Pleasure to see you again!" Tristan shakes hands with Jason. "You're treating her well, I hope."

"Of course he is, dad! He's my boyfriend!" Piper rolls her eyes.

"Well, of course he is! I shouldn't have even asked that question! Anyways, you wanted to talk. Is this about the movie?"

"Uhh...yeah. I'm just gonna get to it straightforward. Well… um, dad, I don't want to do the movie because, well, um, er, I'm-"

"She's trying to say that she'd love to do the movie, but only if I'm in the cast with her, Mr. McLean." Jason interrupts.

"Oh, jolly good! I thought you were trying to say you don't want to do it! I'll go grab the script for you to see." Piper's dad runs upstairs.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" Jason asks Piper.

"No, because if I had to do this by myself, it would not be worth it. But, now, you'll be with be every minute of that filming and it'll be totally worth it. I love you, Sparky," she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know that. Oh, and I love you too," he smiled at her.

Piper McLean knew this movie was gonna be so worth it.

* * *

 **That's all! Hope you liked it! My Spring Break is next week, so I'll try to update my other PJO story, Surprises. Comment if you think I should write a sequel to this oneshot! If you have any other stories that you want me to write just PM me 'cause I'll be free all of next week. If you could do that by this Friday, March 30, that'll be great. Don't forget to give me some feedback as well! #writerintraining**

 **Your author,**

 **Padma**


End file.
